Betrayal Games
by summerfell
Summary: One of my earlier works. Ah, youth. Why is Kurama so old? Why does he like to play? Who does he like to play with the most? The answers are shocking & even quite sad, but he gets to drive a race car *grin* and we get to have our fun. kxh, kxy.yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Find

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

* * *

Chapter 1: Find

"GREEN RUNNING ON SHORT LEAD – GOLD RIGHT BEHIND HIM! THEY'RE NECK ON NECK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Two cars exchanged first and second places in a span of 5 seconds, zigzagging their way around the race track.

"Green! Go Green!" the audience shrieked. It wasn't so much as to the car or its sponsors, but more so because of the driver.

"Green should win! He's going to win, I know it!"a blonde girl whispered to her black-haired companion. The companion nodded at her friend, who looked so red on the face she looked like she was overheating.

Behind the wheels of GREEN, the driver was gripping the wheel tight, jerking it right whenever GOLD would try to fly past him. The driver's eyes sparkled with mischief – he wasn't going to let someone else win this from him. He stepped hard on the gas pedal again and for a moment enjoyed several seconds of a lead. He grinned – a smile he shared with the other members of the audience as they too saw the slight advantage.

A finger tapped the shoulder of the blonde girl, and she turned around to come face to face with an odd-looking fellow. He was short and his hair was spiky, and he had crimson eyes that probed her with a tone of seriousness, she had a feeling she had better be polite or something else would happen.

"Yes?"

"Who is this Green?" the odd looking stranger asked.

"Only the cutest race car driver ever born!" she said. She shoved a pamphlet to his hands and quickly glanced at the tracks, hopeful she didn't miss any action. She was partly relieved – Green was still maintaining a lead over Gold. The rest of the cars were more than five seconds away, left behind by the two experts' dust.

The stranger looked at the pamphlet that looked like it had been sat upon and flipped this way and that. He couldn't read much Japanese, but he understood numbers and there were photographs beside them. Unfortunately, the photographs were in black and white. But he knew what he was looking for. He knew who Green was, he just needed a confirmation. It has been a long time, after all, and it would be better not to take any chances.

His stomach churned at that thought of time. It was something he had- no, _they_ had, some time ago, and then it was suddenly snatched from them. He paused – there would be a time for more thoughts on that later. He resumed scanning the numbers and the photographs on the pamphlet simultaneously to save time. A little bit more of it.

"He's right here," said a female voice, and he looked up to see the blonde's finger coming down to a singular face with the number 12 emblazoned on its side. He followed the finger and saw Green – the driver the race car everybody was cheering for. The person in the photo didn't have anything green about him because the photo was in newsprint, but he knew, oh he _knew_. Those eyes were as green as emeralds, and that mane was as red as fire. He bore a mischievous grin on the photograph, a grin he came to know too many times a long time ago, back when they had time to get to know each other. And memorize.

He nodded to the other girl in thanks and allowed himself a small smirk to match Green's silent one in the photograph. It was a feral grin – a grin he knew Green wore at the beginning of a hunt, when he knew exactly how he was going to catch his prey. A grin that was shared to him time and again. When they would run off into adventures with their friends. When Green was slouched on the ground dripping blood, about to die, and right before he would suddenly, calmly, explain to his killer why he wasn't to be so.

He looked up at the track again and saw the race clock ticking violently on a giant screen across the bleachers where they sat. "Oh noo!!!" the blonde girl screamed, and he saw that GREEN's car suddenly slid past GOLD's.

The girl blinked and suddenly, the odd stranger before her was gone. The pamphlet he held dropped to the ground, along with her gaze. No, she wasn't dreaming. He had been there.

"Where's the runt?" her friend asked, distractedly as she kept her eyes on Green's car, which was aggressively trying to get its lead back.

"I don't know…" the blonde whispered. She stared off onto the rest of the bleachers but she couldn't find him anymore.

The stranger had been too fast to see when he flitted away from the bleachers towards a better vantage point – a tall tree at the back of the track. He picked a secluded branch and braced himself. He put his hands at the back of his head, untying a white bandana that covered his forehead. A purplish eye appeared on the bandanna's place, emitting a slow light. He used this eye to lock his thoughts and energy onto the driver of car #12.

_Kurama_, he called.

* * *

Feedback please!

Please also drop by my Blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com !


	2. Chapter 2 Show

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

* * *

Chapter 2: Show

Kurama blinked. He swore he heard his name in his thoughts.

_Fox._

Kurama kept his grip on the wheel and his eyes on the dust of GOLD's car as he realized who made the call.

_Hiei. I'm kind of busy, _he responded.

_Some welcome._

In spite of himself, Kurama got amused. Hiei. He was back. And again, with the worst timing ever.

_How did you find me?_

_Your scent lingers in the area._

The wind blew hard on Kurama's face, almost nicking at his soft cheeks as he pushed hardest on the pedal, wishing it would go farther so his car could be faster. He jerked his wheel to the right again, trying to overtake the threatening competitor, intent on winning this cup. If he did, it would be his fifth. Still a bit far from making it to pro, but it would be one step closer.

_When have you liked this sport?_

If Kurama didn't know better, he would have accused Hiei again of mothering him. His instinct, even if it hasn't been around for 5 years since the little demon left Ningenkai, was still intact – it was an automatic reaction of defense against such a condescending tone. But thankfully Kurama did know better, and he knew that instance of their lives where Hiei had the reason to mother him was over, and this question was of pure curiosity.

_Some years already. It's fun, you should try it._

The announcer screamed something about a third car slowly making its way nearer him and the irritating car on his tail. He cursed. This race wasn't going to be easy.

_You know you can win this easily._

And Hiei was making it even harder.

_Not without cheating, Hiei, _he explained in a huff. _Do you really mind? I'm glad you're back, but right now I've gotta win this thing._

Hiei smiled a little, a bit surprised, at the assertiveness of Kurama's tone. This car racing is giving him confidence, even more so than his plants. It was kind of a good thing. Kind of.

_Don't be stupid, Kurama. I know you can talk to me even if you're concentrating there. Do you remember the fight?_

Kurama forced his mind to split between driving the car and reminiscing about a fight almost a decade ago, a fight in the Dark Arts Tournament. He was up against a slimy, dark enemy named Kuronue who had almost torn him to bits as he bought time to transformto his youko form. On that fight, Hiei made the first mental call to him through his jagan, and Hiei talked him through as he almost bled to death before he was able to change. There was one point when they both thought he wouldn't make it, and he lay still on the ground, his body lifeless and blood-soaked. Then he heard Hiei's cry. He couldn't tell whether it was mental or vocal, but he heard it clear. _Fox, don't you die on me! I haven't even told you-_

Kurama couldn't help get a tingly at the thought. He felt guilty but he allowed himself this emotion, it was, after all, only because of reminiscing a nice moment in their lives. After he beat Kuronue, he confronted Hiei on what he meant he hasn't told him yet. Hiei almost scalded at the confrontation and avoided him for a long time, even as they fought together during Sensui's terrorism. Kurama almost forgot about it, regrettably, until one day, before a vicious fight during the Makai tournament, Hiei made another mental call. And this one was blunt as ever.

_Don't die on me. I love you._

Kurama fought Shigure with a smile on his face and his heart aflutter. Everybody knew the outcome of that one, but what they all missed that evening was Kurama in his room, resting and recovering his ki, and Hiei gently caressing his back, feeding some ki into him, even as he was due to fight Mukuro the next day. Yomi opened the door and caught them, confronted Kurama on his cheating, Kurama admitting and apologizing, saying that he's loved Hiei a long time and now just realized it after nearly losing his life in the battle. They were both thrown out of Yomi's kingdom – a surprise he didn't have them killed, and them spending a delirious night of love and sex and everything oh so good that he wanted to do to the little fire demon subconsciously before. He was slightly guilty because Hiei was due to fight the next day and the way they were throwing it down cost both of them a lot of ki, but he couldn't stop himself when he heard Hiei's growls and moans of years of longing finally satisfied.

The next day's fight, well everybody knew the results of that one, and after Mukuro carried Hiei's body to her chambers Kurama approached her, trying to heal Hiei himself. Mukuro was surprised at the attempt of the kitsune, then explained to him that she can never have an heir that had a kitsune as a lover, that she could never afford his kitsune ways to break the little demon, and advised him – as a friend and someone wiser, to break up with Hiei.

He wanted to argue that they haven't even started anything yet. That it has been just one night, one night that he wanted much more from, but yet he knew that Mukuro was right. He was a kitsune. He had easily cheated on Yomi when Hiei admitted his love, and they had been banished. He was a fox that invited lovers from all worlds, and along with that danger and reputation that whoever he would be with would just be a plaything until he finds his next target. No, Mukuro wouldn't have Makai thinking that Hiei could be twirled around the fingers of the seductive fox, and as much as he resented it Kurama was afraid that Mukuro could be right. He loved Hiei, but he didn't know how long. He didn't know how long he could be exclusive, and Hiei seemed like the person who wouldn't agree to anything but.

So they talked. Kurama and Hiei talked. Well, it was more like Kurama doing a monologue, trying hard not to lie to Hiei, which was hard against his instincts. He told Hiei that it was better for them to part ways, that one night was probably the luckiest they can get before their pasts catches up with them and casting them further into a roll of despair they wouldn't want to be in.

Hiei seemed to have given it some thought and agreed, just nodding in silent acceptance. They both tried to be strong and gave each other one last hug before he shakily pushed Hiei away, away before he could do something they would both regret, and even gave a friendly smile as a way saying farewell.

"Shit," Kurama whispered under his breath, jolted back to the present as he saw the front of the Gold's car creeping beside him. He was jerked back to reality and he jerked the steering wheel as hard to the right, almost bumping into the car, intimidating him to back down.

_Quite aggressive, you've gotten._

Hiei was having fun watching Kurama in this entirely ningen sport. It seemed like a very different Kurama – a Kurama without grace, patience and strategy that the thief usually employed in his fights, but instead a Kurama that relied on brute force, brute intimidation and a snarl almost coming out from him.

_I've always been aggressive. Just in the right way._

Silence followed. What both didn't know was that both were chuckling at the thought. A silent understanding was cast between them – Kurama hadn't been entirely aggressive at all the last time they had met, but just a night before that he had almost raped Hiei with the desire that flowed in his veins.

_When will you be finished with this? I want to talk._

Kurama tensed little bit. He did want to finish the race as soon as possible. He gripped his steering wheel tight as he whipped past the finish line, and the last leg of the race was on.

* * *

Feedback please!

Please also drop by my Blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	3. Chapter 3 Flee

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

* * *

Chapter 3: Flee

Hiei watched as the fox finally won, after about an eternity. Einstein wasn't given the Nobel Prize for nothing: the theory of relativity is evidence to the fact that because of Hiei's speed, everything seems a bit slower than what it would feel like for other people.

That was one thing he liked about the ningen world. Physics. He devoured books in order to understand kinetic energy and atoms and relativity, an addiction he still hadn't gotten rid of ever since Kurama introduced him to it.

Kurama was slowly making his way to the dugout at the corner of the track. Several hopeful fans were following him, but Kurama just smiled and waved at them, taking of his helmet and his bright red hair slightly sticking to his cheeks, wet from the sweat of tension and adrenaline. The fox had won but not quite easily. He was good at this sport, but he has no monopoly on the talent.

Kurama disappeared and Hiei took this as his chance to follow the half-human. He did come here in the Ningenkai for a purpose, and he wanted to know the fox's input right away. Actually, he needed it. He hoped silently that the fox has not gotten too distracted with all of these ningen sports and forgotten thievery.

It took a lot of convincing himself to finally come to this decision and it certainly has not been easy. He and Kurama made the decision to not pursue any of their emotions since the last time they had met, mutually, yet the presence of the fox still electrifies him. He was silently glad that their missions were over and there was no real threat to the fox's health – he wouldn't want another near-death experience and a sudden confession of love from himself again. But this… thing he needed to be done with the fox could potentially be dangerous. If the fox agrees, a lot of doors would be opened. Danger, and perhaps even more. Which wouldn't be so bad, actually. Except if Mukuro-

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing here?" a voice screamed behind his ear.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Hiei snarled at the detective, who had suddenly creeped up behind him inside the dugout. Yusuke scratched his head and looked a bit sheepish.

"Ano… I didn't mean anything bad by that!" Yusuke smiled at him easily. "Welcome back! It's been such a long time."

"It has. And you still look the same. And your ki still feels the same. Haven't you been training?" Hiei challenged in half-mockery.

Yusuke laughed at the demon's expression of affection. Not a lot of people knew Hiei but he actually did, enough to know that this was Hiei's way of telling him that he was missed during their 5-year hiatus.

"Don't push it, Hiei. Yusuke's as strong as he is now as he was since you last met." Kurama came from a door that was clearly a bathroom. He looked fresh and changed. Hiei smiled. This was actually one of Kurama's ningen traits that he appreciated – the need to always look good. To smell good. He secretly suspected it was for his sake, but he wouldn't dare that much.

"Hi there hotstuff!" Yusuke crooned to Kurama, giving him a kiss. Kurama gave the kiss back and leaned slightly into Yusuke, before breaking the kiss and glancing nervously at Hiei.

Hiei blinked. Twice.

"So what brings you here in Ningenkai, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, looking at the fire demon with innocent curiosity in his eyes.

Hiei nodded, slowly retreating to the shadows. "I- I can't tell you here in public. I'll tell you later."

And then Hiei flitted away.

------------------

Feedback please!

Please also drop by my Blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	4. Chapter 4 Snap

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

* * *

Chapter 4: Snap

It has been 3 days since Hiei had been back and Kurama had not seen a single sign of the demon. It was his fault, he guessed. He should have prepared Hiei for what he would eventually see. And it was his fault too, that their conversation during the race was a little flirty. He encouraged it.

Kurama sighed. He was sitting inside his room, sitting on the bed, writing a skeleton of a business plan he'll have to submit to his boss the next day. But he couldn't concentrate in any way whatsoever.

Kurama knew Hiei. Once Hiei said something, it was irreversible. The last time they… met, before they decided to move apart, permanently, they made a pact.

Kurama remembered every detail of it.

"Hiei, you will forget about me," Kurama had said then. Hiei's eyes burned at that statement. Kurama's heart winced, and in fact he didn't know it was possible to feel physical pain just from seeing the hurt expression of a demon's face. On Hiei's face.

The fire demon took a long time to answer. They were hiding in a cave, perfectly aware that Mukuro was probably watching their every move and listening to every word they said. Kurama wondered if Hiei would use his jagan to make a mental call to Kurama – they could be safe from Mukuro's intrusions there. But then Hiei had a blood compact with Mukuro – he would never betray her, in any way whatsoever.

"I will not forget about you, Kurama" Hiei had said slowly, and Kurama's breath got caught in his throat. If Hiei didn't agree with this, he didn't know how he, Kurama, in love with this demon for such a long time and in wait finally for this chance that was stolen away from them, could resist Hiei.

"You're my best friend," Hiei continued. "And you will always be. And if that's the way we are meant to stay, then so be it."

It was like a dagger to his heart. He knew it was what he asked for. What needed to be done. What he needed to hear. But how come it just hurt like hell?

But he had to be strong. He nodded, stably, forcing calmness and swallowing his shakiness.

Hiei had reached up to him then, slowly, and kissed him gingerly, so unlike their delirious passion just the previous day. Hiei's hand caressed his face, and Kurama couldn't move, not daring to kiss Hiei back, afraid that if he did, he would never let the fire demon go. He finally shook as Hiei's lips, cold and sweet, exerted gentle pressure on his own.

Finally Hiei let go of the kiss and stared at Kurama, and flitted away. Kurama broke down at that point, unable to bear any longer the pain. It was worse than any wound he had ever received. It was worse than thinking that Hiei didn't love him. His knees buckled and his tears flooded the ground, watering the moist soil. The grass caressed his feet and the vines slowly made his way to him, trying to comfort a lost soul.

"We didn't even have the chance... damn you Mukuro," he whispered then, and he didn't care that Mukuro heard him perfectly clear.

"So be it," Kurama mouthed, back to the present and his room in Ningenkai, repeating Hiei's statement. In Kurama's mind he had done nothing but fulfill his side of the agreement. _So be it._ He knew Hiei had done the same.

Or hadn't he? Kurama spent the last 3 nights wondering if he had made a mistake. And he couldn't even identify that mistake. A mistake that he had made that pact with Hiei? A mistake that he took Mukuro's advice and didn't fight for his love? A mistake that he got together with Yusuke? But he also loved Yusuke. He did. Didn't he?

"Damn it, Hiei," Kurama whispered under his breath. The fire demon has always been causing complications in his life. Not that Kurama wasn't glad, but now he was certainly at a loss as to what to do with the situation. And he didn't like that. He didn't like not being the one in control.

Or being the one perfectly in control? If it comes to that, everything will be up to him. Kurama's choice. Hiei or Yusuke.

"Why are you frowning so hard?" a cold voice suddenly asked. Kurama's pencil snapped in two.

* * *

Feedback please!

Please also drop by my Blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	5. Chapter 5 Change

Betrayal Games by lesfriendly

Visit my blog .com for more fandomness!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Change

"Stop surprising me like that," Kurama muttered in exasperation. He felt Hiei drop from the windowsill and glanced at the fire demon. Hiei was slowly inspecting the room, running his eyes up and down at the strange white walls.

"Nice place. Took me some time to find you."

He'd been looking for me after all, Kurama thought. He nodded at the fire demon and grinned, like a child showing off a new toy. "Do you like it? It's bigger than my previous room."

"Where's Shiori?"

"She moved to Hiroshima with her new husband."

"So you're alone now?" Hiei asked, quite recklessly, as the fire demon plopped himself on Kurama's new bed, testing the strange and unfamiliar mattress. He bounced up and down, seeing if the mattress was soft enough. Kurama looked sternly at Hiei and waited for him to finish bouncing. He wanted Hiei's full attention when he answered him.

After several more pushing of the mattress, Hiei realized that Kurama hadn't responded to him. He looked at the redhead, who was still looking at him with a serious look.

"You're al-"

"I live with Yusuke in this house," Kurama said slowly, cutting him off, but never losing eye contact.

Hiei's first instinct was to jump off the couple's bed and wipe his hands clean.

"Don't worry," Kurama said, chuckling, noticing that Hiei suddenly stiffened and held his hands away from his body. "I just changed the sheets."

Hiei chuckled too, despite himself. Kurama looked at Hiei and attempted to discern this reaction. It seemed like everything was going rather well. Hiei wasn't acting jealous, and quite likely may have fulfilled his end of the bargain too.

_So be it._ The phrase kept repeating itself in Kurama's head. Hiei had moved on.

"So, can we talk now?" Kurama asked.

"Excited much?"

"Well, it's been a while since the last mission. The seeds in my hair have been sitting there for months. I could use a little practice."

Hiei smiled. It was getting to be more and more like the partnership he and Kurama shared almost eons ago. It was light, easy, and fun. The fox was always excited, always up to any mission, and always ready for a challenge. His enthusiasm and intellect more than made up for any shortness of power he had. Oh, Kurama had been outpowered tons of times. That's probably why Hiei would always be so worried before a fight – he could feel ki from enemies and almost always Kurama had been disadvantaged. But the fox was damn smart. In fact, Hiei wondered if Kurama could actually beat _him_ with his mental plays and games. The fox knew everything about Hiei's powers and how he uses them. Hiei could not possibly know about what sort of scheme the fox can cook up, if someday they may, in any way, battle each other.

"Good you're up for it. Because I need your utmost expertise."

"What do you want to steal?"

"How judging of you."

"A treasure?" Kurama leaned and put his face closer to Hiei's, teasing.

"It's not really stealing."

"A map to a treasure?" Kurama leaned even further.

"Who needs a map when we've got the best thief in Makai?"

"Aha! So it is stealing!" Kurama winked at Hiei.

Hiei frowned, upset at being caught in the trap, but a smirk soon followed on his face. God, he missed these kinds of conversations. When was the last time he talked to somebody that wasn't giving orders, or taking orders? He liked that he was talking to an equal, and the intellectual games Kurama plays with him amuse him to no end.

Hiei nodded, suddenly excited, but only barely letting it show. "Hai. We need to steal Mukuro's heart."

* * *

Feedback please!

Visit my blog .com for more fandomness!


	6. Chapter 6 Trapped

Betrayal Games by lesfriendly

Visit my blog .com for more fandomness!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Trapped

THUD!

Kurama fell out of his chair and landed in a heap of red hair and maroon uniform.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," Hiei said, laughing at Kurama. Kurama put his hands through his hair in frustration and picked himself up slowly from the floor.

"I must need a doctor then, because I swear I heard you said something about stealing Mukuro's heart."

"You're perfectly fine fox. That's what I said."

Kurama's green eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"MUKURO'S HEART?! WHAT THE FUCK!" Kurama exclaimed, his face framed with hair that seemed to float around in amazement as the owner was. Hiei leaned back on the wall from the bed, putting his arms at the back of his head.

"It can be done, but I need your help," Hiei said carefully, crimson eyes following the redhead's reaction and movement.

"Why?" Kurama asked, sitting back down and shaking his head.

"I want to," Hiei said simply.

"I want to have green hair and you don't see me going around dying it."

"Green hair won't suit your eyes."

Kurama let the compliment fly. "Come on, Hiei. Why?"

"There is a need for Mukuro to feel. To be aware of what's around her, and…to appreciate."

Kurama had a feeling Hiei had this conversation already plotted out inside his head long before it took place.

"What happened to your pact? You could not possibly betray her…"

"I'm not. She's perfectly aware of my plan."

"YOU'RE KIDDING."

"She probably knows I'm bringing you in, too."

"Then she is also perfectly aware of our LACK of a plan. It's a suicide mission!" Kurama almost hissed at Hiei.

"Could be, but it's worth a try."

Kurama shook his head. Hiei continued to speak. "Nobody knows where her heart is. And I'll bet it would be the guarded with the strongest guards, the most intricate locks, hidden in the most unmappable areas of Makai."

_Best trap sprung!_ Kurama thought. Hiei knew him better than he thought. First trap was admitting that his help was needed. Second trap was feeding his ego by saying he was the best thief. Third was being vague about why, dangling a carrot in front of the kitsune's natural inquisitiveness and curiosity. And this, this was the best one. The challenge. Appealing to the fox's need to conquer.

"Hn. I knew you'd say yes," Hiei smirked at the redhead who was still shaking his head, blinking. But Hiei didn't miss the slight glint in his green eyes. The glint that could only come from anticipation of adventure.

Hiei knew the deal was sealed when Kurama looked, a grin on his face. It was the same grin he wore just a day ago. Minutes before the race.

"Hiei, you're crazy," Kurama muttered.

_But I'm crazier_, his mind followed in a mental call to the jaganshi.

* * *

Feedback please!

Visit my blog .com for more fandomness!


	7. Chapter 7 Run

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 7: Run

* * *

"One condition," a voice said from below.

Hiei looked down and spotted a familiar redhead, looking up at him as he sat upon a branch of a tree near the kitsune's office. He had been unconsciously following the fox throughout the day after their talk the previous day. Kurama hadn't exactly said yes to the mission, but told Hiei he would think about it.

"Hn. What then?" Hiei asked, wary. But he nodded, prodding the fox to continue.

"We have to bring Yusuke."

If it was possible, Hiei felt his balance on the branch waver. He suddenly twitched an eyebrow.

"And probably Kuwabara, too."

Hiei let out a small growl.

"They need the adventure, too. And you know we need the extra help," Kurama said, waggling his finger in front of a suddenly wordless Hiei.

"Hn. Go tell them then. We leave tomorrow morning," Hiei said, looking away from the fox, ending the conversation.

"I knew you'd say yes," Kurama whispered to himself. He took off running.

* * *

Kurama was waiting patiently for Yusuke outside Genkai's temple, admiring the peaceful trees. Yusuke spotted him immediately as he emerged from the wide doors. Normally, Yusuke would be ashamed to be seen in the temple, but he had long since abandoned any variations of ashamedness with Kurama. After everything.

"Oi, Kurama!" he shouted at the boy, waving his hands. The redhead glanced up at him immediately and waved back in a more graceful manner. Yusuke jogged up to where the fox was. Normally he would give the fox a kiss, but they had an understanding that inside the temple, they both can't. Not in front of Keiko.

"Yusuke," Kurama greeted warmly, his low voice and tone dripping of affection.

Yusuke couldn't help himself and blushed slightly at this. They walked side by side towards the temple gate and upon exiting it, slowly held hands.

"I have great news for you," Kurama said suddenly, his excitement suddenly bursting from the forced calm he maintained at the temple. The peddlers glanced at the two young men who were holding hands and decided not to bother them with their wares.

"We're going back to the Makai," Kurama whispered, afraid the crowds around them would hear and think they're crazy.

Yusuke's eyes flashed with sudden anticipation, a feral grin escaping his lips.

"Aw Kurama! That's awesome!" he shouted, punching the air.

"Ssshh!" Kurama shushed, clamping a hand on Yusuke's mouth.

"Sorry, sorry! Just excited," Yusuke whispered. "Man, am I looking for adventure! Ya know, it's not really boring and we've got a great life and all, but man do I want to shoot some demons!"

Even in his whispering Kurama felt the lad's excitement and chuckled softly.

"When?" Yusuke prodded.

"Tonight, love," Kurama said. He explained the mission to Yusuke as they continued to walk, whispering in excited tones. Yusuke nodded when Kurama finished.

"So I need to tell Kuwabara, right?" He winked at Kurama. Kurama winked back.

They kissed now, away from the crowds and comforted by the walls of brick houses lining the street. Kurama's lips were soft and moist, and it exerted just the right amount of pressure on Yusuke's own. They ended the kiss with smiles on both of their faces, then Yusuke ran off towards Kuwabara's house, almost flying.

* * *

Feedback please!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	8. Chapter 8 Trust

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 8: Trust

* * *

Hiei found himself in a strange place. He was in a huge room, as far as he could tell, with tables and people serving drinks to other people. The lights were dark but flashes of color and white kept reappearing, freezing moments of time in sequences before his eyes. There was a main area in the middle of the room, where bodies of the people around rubbed against each other, and his head hurt from the pulsating music booming from atop of their heads. People were gyrating, making strange movements to the loud sound.

"It's called dancing!" Yusuke had explained to him as they dragged him along inside the "club". It was Yusuke and Kuwabara's last request before they left for their mission, and Kurama chucklingly obliged and convinced Hiei to come by saying this was another of his conditions. He should have known better than to try to spring traps to get Kurama to say yes – the kitsune was much better at this, and was surely getting back to him in revenge.

He snorted to comfort himself.

He stood in a corner, holding a strange bottle drink he purged into his lips from time to time.

"That's called Red Horse! Gives ya the best kick!" Kuwabara howled in laughter as he gave Hiei the bottle when they first enetered the bar. Strangely, the "beer" tasted fine for Hiei. It was like drinking from a certain Makai pool he knew, only bubblier. It also made him feel a little happier, for some reason.

His eyes strained to the dance floor and he saw Yusuke doing the strange gyration movements with Kurama. Kuwabara was dancing with some girls from across the other end of the floor. Hiei snarled a little, thinking of Yukina, but it looked like Kuwabara was having harmless fun.

Hiei had noticed earlier that the club had both females and males, in all possible permutations of coupling, inside. The sign outside boasted a "free-for-all dancefloor" and Hiei now understood what that meant.

His eyes came back to the redhead, as was instinct. He hiccupped a little. Strangely, this stay in the Ningenkai and his sudden reunion with the former Reikai Tantei, however brief, was putting his old instincts back in place. Back when they were doing missions, he always paid attention to Kurama, his partner. At first it was because of survival – he needed to be aware of his partner's fighting techniques and skills so he would know how much to trust him. Kurama quickly left him little to doubt on his trustworthiness in that department, but his attention to Kurama remained. Slowly, from noticing the fighting techniques, he came to focus on _Kurama_. Half-human, half-youko, and the graceful way he would extend his hands for the rose whip. The way Kurama would bite his lips when he'd realize he'd have to adjust his plans when a fight isn't going his way, and the way Kurama's hair framed his every move, sliding across the air in accordance to Kurama's graceful body. This attention suddenly seeped through outside the battle. Everywhere they go, he would always be conscious of Kurama. His every move. His scent. It was instinctive to follow it around.

And now the instinct was back. It didn't help that Kurama's bright red hair stood out amongst the bodies of sweaty ningens on the floor. He was intent on staring at the redhead, who was being held by Yusuke tightly against his body as they both swayed to "techno".

A waiter walked across Hiei and he could have sworn the air around the small guy was 5 degrees warmer.

Hiei took a gulp from his animal bottle (what was it, Green Goat?) and realized it was all gone. He also decided at this point that he didn't like what he was seeing. He wasn't happy after all.

He strode up to Kurama, staggering across a few ningens, and pushed Yusuke.

"What the hell?" Yusuke shouted at Hiei. Kurama held a hand across Yusuke's chest to hold him back. "Yusuke, I'll take care of this." Kurama started leading Hiei to the back entrance of the club. Almost dragging the little demon.

"Be careful, the little runt's drunk!" Yusuke called after Kurama.

Hiei felt himself being pushed to the back of the club. Kurama led him out a door and he found himself in a dark alley. Thankfully the sound of the music inside was drowned out by the steel door.

"Hiei, you're drunk," Kurama said, stating the obvious. "Let's go home."

Hiei snorted. What was this fox talking about?

"You're even more stupid than I though. I don't have a home anymore…" Hiei muttered, murmuring repeatedly. "No more home, no more..."

The realization hit Kurama like a mallet on a mole. Kurama didn't have a room to himself anymore, and in the Ningenkai, it was the only place Hiei probably considered a 'home'. Back on their Reikai Tantei days, Hiei would always hang out on a branch outside his window, and sometimes allowed himself in Kurama's room when it rained.

Kurama's eyes sharpened at another realization. Was Hiei being bitter?

He grew a little uncomfortable. Luckily, he was the only among the four who had not taken any alcohol. He knew that the things in this club were spiked with hallucinogens by the owners, friends of his. He was the only one thinking clearly at this point.

Or actually, he was the one not thinking clearly. The hallucinogens brought out all the inhibitions from a person, and Kurama was the only one who could still _think_, instead of just _feel_.

The emotions that Hiei was letting out at that point was one of resentfulness. It made him wonder about the clarity of a certain thought he had earlier, which now didn't seem so clear after all.

_Hiei, don't do this._

There was a sudden firm, wet pressure on his lips.

The kisser pulled back after a second, and Kurama found himself stumbling forward, trying to chase after the kiss. Hiei saw this and met the redhead's lips once again, pushing Kurama against the brick alley wall.

Kurama, surprised and confused, broke the kiss he sought after. His hands unconsciously drifted towards his lips, tracing the path of where the koorime's mouth had been earlier.

The kiss was electrifying, at the least. Hiei's lips tasted a little like sweet beer, but oh god it was amazing.

Kurama couldn't help it. He grabbed Hiei's face and pulled him once again into mouth. He tentatively opened his mouth to taste Hiei better, almost regretting it as Hiei took this opportunity to slip an eager tongue inside his.

_Shit, shit! But damn this feels so good._

Yusuke was right inside! And yet- and yet this was just so wonderful, tasting Hiei again. Kurama's self-control was taking a nose dive. Their kiss has turned into a hungry feasting on each other's mouth, not romantic anymore but born of a need to… eat one another. A demonic unleashing of inhibitions. Kurama has never felt so like… an animal, in his human life. They were both letting out growls as they attacked each other's tongues.

Kurama had lost all concern for tomorrow. All he wanted to do was capture Hiei. To drink his essence, as the fire demon's little tongue darted in and out of his own, lapping at him, aggressively licking and biting alternately.

* * *

Feedback please!

Please also drop by my Blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	9. Chapter 9 Draw

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: I can't believe I'm on my 9th chapter! This is my first fanfiction so it would be great if more of you guys can review and give me feedback on where I can improve :) I admit the plot is taking a little time to set up but the next chapters will be action packed, I promise!**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 9: Draw

* * *

_The headache of the century._

Yusuke blinked his eyes and repeated the thought into his mind, mouthing the syllables.

_Head-ache of the cen-tu-ry!_

He rubbed his eyes with both of his hands and sat up with a moan. He blinked several times, trying to orient himself. He was inside their room, and Kurama was nowhere to be seen. At the bottom of his bed was a pile of clothes and a note. Grudgingly, he picked up the note.

"See you at the park at 9:00!"

He glanced at the clock. 9:15.

FUCK!

He hurriedly went to the bathroom, splashed on the quickest and coldest shower of his life, and slapped on the clothes. He then ran out of the house, putting on his shoes while on the road and heading towards the park.

The cold water alleviated his disorientedness a little, though not fully. His head pounded in rhythm as his feet made contact with the street floor. Last night had been a mess! He slowly recalled dancing with Kurama, being pushed by Hiei, Kurama taking out Hiei to calm him, dancing and making out with some guys and girls inside the club while Kurama was gone, wondering why Kurama had been gone a long time, chugging more beer bottles, and… passing out.

Damn, what a night!

He finally arrived at the park and hurriedly made his way to the clearing.

"There you are!" Kurama greeted warmly.

"About time," Hiei said, matter of factly. Yusuke looked at the third person who was already there, Kuwabara.

"Hey, how come YOU're here? You were passed out too last night!"

Kuwabara gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his head. "Ano, HAHAHA, Hiei dragged me here in the morning. I was even half asleep."

"I couldn't do that to you, of course," Kurama said. "So I told these guys we'd just have to wait here until you arrived."

He saw Hiei turn red in rage. "You better behave properly in Makai! We have to get this mission done correctly!"

Yusuke retorted, "Like you're the model boy! You were even knocked silly by the beer even before we were! Kurama just took you home early so you weren't that passed out."

Kurama and Kuwabara held Hiei back as he tried to lunge after Yusuke with his katana.

Yusuke let out a small laugh. So did Kurama and Kuwabara, while they were holding the struggling koorime. Soon Hiei stopped struggling and let out a snortle. And then they all collapsed on the clearing floor, laughing.

"Welcome back, Reikai Tantei!" Yusuke exclaimed, giving his team a big hug. Even Hiei, who was eyeing him with a look that said "Don't push it," didn't budge.

"Makai, here we come!"

* * *

"Kurama, I have a question."

Kurma looked at Kuwabara and nodded his head. They were already in the Makai, setting up camp in a small area of the forest. Kurama had convinced Hiei that they needed to come up with a plan.

He was slightly nervous. Perhaps a little scared. The moment Hiei and Kurama opened the portal to Makai, Kurama felt a blast of ki from the 3 different Makai Lords. It was like a reminder of the beings they were dealing with.

Such power.

He was amazed at the amazing luck they had almost a lifetime ago in the Makai tournament.

"Is Hiei in love with Mukuro?"

Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts with Kuwabara's question.

Kurama glanced around and noted that it was still Kuwabara and him on the camp. Yusuke had gone off to pay respects to his father, while Hiei had gone off to fetch an item Kurama told him to get from his old thief's lair.

"Hmm…" Kurama began. "He should be. He'd never admit it directly, but loving Mukuro without her loving him back should be taking it's toll."

"That's why we're stealing Mukuro's heart. But will that bionic bitch love him when we do?"

"We're not sure. I doubt Hiei knows, too. But we still have to try, right?"

Kuwabara noted something strange in the voice. It wasn't necessarily sadness. Was it… resignation? Recklessly he decided to voice out his thoughts some more. It was a rare time that Kurama would speak freely, not being in Yusuke's and Hiei's presence.

"Kurama, don't be offended or anything, I know you and Yusuke are happy and all. But, didn't you and Hiei have a thing for each other?"

Kurama looked carefully at the human. He was again reminded that carrothead isn't as dumb as he looked.

"Did. It's over now," Kurama said, looking directly into Kuwabara's eyes. "It was over a long time ago."

"What happened?"

Kurama sighed. He kept his voice steady as he tried to explain without being too specific. What would he tell Kuwabara? That he and Hiei had been forced to end it? Before something even began? That Kurama, in his love for Hiei, made the ultimate sacrifice by giving up his love so Hiei can go on and become Mukuro's heir? That Hiei, in his love for Kurama, also made the ultimate sacrifice by agreeing to this, so Mukuro wouldn't kill the kitsune?

Kurama decided on a simple truth.

"It just wasn't meant to be."

Kuwabara nodded at the answer, noting the finality of Kurama's voice. He decided to change the topic to something a little bit more relevant. "And you and Yusuke, it's meant to be?"

"I honestly don't know," Kurama said, looking off into beyond the forest tree. "I just know that we need each other right now. Love would probably be too strong to describe it, but in the future it could be…"

Kurama's voice trailed off. Then he suddenly stood up, eyes alert. Kuwabara followed suit.

"Bring out your sword," Kurama whispered hurriedly. Kuwabara followed immediately, forming a red sword of energy from his hands.

From the trees, slowly emerging, were snakes. Hundreds of them. With 4 eyes and spitting venom from dagger-like fangs. They slithered down from the trees to the forest floor, intent on their target – the sweet scent of human blood.

* * *

Feedback, people!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	10. Chapter 10 Burn

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: The action is finally kicking in! Please be patient while I set up the plot. Again, this is my first fanfiction and I would loooooove feedback on how to be better. Review please! I'd also like to thank lightshadows for consistently putting in her reactions as reviews!  
**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 10: Burn

* * *

Yusuke inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of the Makai air. He couldn't deny it – his half-demon descent hungered for the thick soup that was the carbon-dioxide filled air of the Makai world. He took another deep breath and stepped forward, knocking on the door of the castle of his father.  
In a blink he was instantly transported inside the chambers. It was busy as ever, and though some of the demons were surprised to suddenly see him here, they bowed as he walked gingerly along the halls. God, it had been a long time. He finally made his way towards the main hall where he spotted his father with his generals, forming some sort of battle plan on a table.

"Not for war, I hope?" Yusuke greeted. Raizen looked up at him and gave him a feral grin. Raizen looked as young as ever. Back after the Makai tournament, they had found a way of extending his father's life by fusing it with Yusuke's own ki. Raizen gained youth and that enabled Yusuke to return to the human world where he, reluctantly, felt he still belonged.

"About time, son!"

The generals gave some customary and elegant bows, and Raizen gave him a hug that almost crushed his bones. Raizen then bid his generals to leave them alone for a while.

"How are things?" the Makai lord inquired.

Yusuke nodded. "Fine as ever. Although, I may be a little out of practice. We haven't gone out on an actual mission in almost 5 years, since the tournament."

Raizen nodded. "You shoulnd't have trouble getting back in shape. My blood is in you and it will always look for adventure."

Yusuke nodded, feeling more at home. It was true – just being in Makai gave him some sort of boost on strength and ki. One step into his realm and he felt twice as stronger as in Ningenkai.

"Besides, you will need your strength with what you intend to do."

Yusuke blinked. Of course his father knew. Kurama had mentioned to him that Mukuro probably knew what they were after, and it hadn't escaped his mind that the other lords should, too.

Raizen continued to speak. "Hiei… has he told you his real motivations behind stealing Mukuro's heart?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Hiei wouldn't tell anyone. But s'okay, we know. He's in love with the robotic witch, however strange that may sound, and he just wants her to feel it I guess. Or love him back."

Raizen looked intently at Yusuke and slowly nodded. "Love is so powerful, it can make you do crazy things, Yusuke. But it can also lead to wonderful things. For me, it led to your creation."

Yusuke smiled and felt his father's pride in him.

"But real love is hard to find. You have to know how to detect it. You have to know when it's the real thing."

Yusuke inhaled.

Before he got a chance to reply, he saw a blur of black appear between him and his father. It was Hiei. He was holding something from under his hand. Hiei nodded at the Makai lord, his version of a bow, and hastily turned to Yusuke.

"We have been attacked," the fire demon said hastily.

Yusuke looked at his father and waved goodbye, just before he and Hiei blurred into the Makai air, racing back to their camp.

Raizen shook his head and laughed slightly. Yusuke was becoming his own man, and he would let his son learn his own mistakes. Raizen remembered that he had grown stronger learning from all of his mistakes, and judging from all the mistakes and future mistakes his son has been accumulating on his list, Yusuke will turn out to be far stronger than him.

Raizen summoned back his generals. They went back to planning the battle. If there's one thing he learned, it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

"Rose whip!" Kurama exclaimed, sending his whip snaking through some snake bodies as a group lunged at him and Kuwabara.

He and Kuwabara had been holding off the colony for about an hour now. They stood back to back, attacking the snakes with Kuwabara's sword or Kurama's whip as the snakes continually surged forward.

Kurama took a look at the radius of the small circle the snakes have allowed them and he saw it getting smaller and smaller. The snake population has grown so much that they almost formed a wall a foot high around them, slithering across each other in eager wait for any of the two to make a mistake.

"They're getting too many. We have to go into offensive," Kurama said. Kuwabara gave a grunt in agreement behind him as he sliced a snake who had lunged in two.

Kurama had an idea.

"You think you can turn your spirit sword into a blast of energy?"

Kuwabara seemed to consider for a little. "I can, but some of the snakes are too fast – they can lunge after us when they feel the energy attack. And I won't have the energy to make a second blast"

Kurama nodded. He whipped at another snake that attacked them. The snake bodies landed in parts on the floor, but was quickly replaced by another set of snakes.

"I'll solve that. When I tell you to blast, do an attack, okay? But I need a second. Cover for me."

Kuwabara nodded. Kurama kneeled on the forest floor and planted a few seeds on the ground. As soon as the snakes saw one was down, they quickly advanced, hissing, making the radius around them grow even smaller. It was actually an advantage. Now that the area of space is smaller, Kuwabara was able to defend it with his sword which he swung around in circular motions, keeping the snakes in check. Still, one snake getting through and they could be history.

Kurama closed his eyes and spoke to his seeds on the ground. It was almost a shock, the ease with which the seeds and the soil responded to him. Makai soil was different from Ningenkai soil. Makai soil recognized him. It almost longed for his caring touch. The touch of Youko Kurama.  
A glint of gold flashed in the kitsune's eyes as vines suddenly sprouted from the ground all around the clearing, sliding along with the snakes. The snakes, in their frenzy, didn't notice that the bodies sliding along them weren't from other snakes, but from Kurama's vines.

"Kuwabara, NOW!" Kurama shouted. He commanded his vines to tighten and they pulled the mass of snakes to the ground with them. Kuwabara planted his spirit sword on the ground and with a scream, let the energy pass from him to the vines, lighting the vines up with ki and incinerating them together with the snakes.

There was a big flash of light and suddenly everything was silent.

* * *

Feedback, people!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	11. Chapter 11 Tears

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: I'm excited with how this fanfiction is turning out - it took a while to set up the action but now I think I'm getting the hang of it. In fact, I'm starting the next one in my head *muhahaha* But this should be fun. I would loooove to get reviews, being a review freak that I am. I see you reading! I see you visiting! Come on, talk to me! *grin* oooh I'm not crazy dont be scareddd  
**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 11: Tears

* * *

Hiei saw the flash of light and flitted even faster towards their camp. He landed on the clearing and took note of the surroundings – the ground was charred and around it lay heaps and heaps of burnt vines. Hiei noticed a movement and noted that not all of it were vines – some were snakes, some part of which still twitched and writhed in pain after being burnt.

Yusuke landed behind him, and made a less quiet note of the scene.

"What happened here?! Kurama? Kuwabara?"

That's when Hiei noticed their team mates in the middle of the clearing, breathing heavily, tired from battle but otherwise unharmed.

"Kurama!" he heard Yusuke yell. They both ran towards the redhead and the carrot-top.

"Wow, you guys okay?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Man, quite a workout! Where the heck did the millions of snakes come from?"

"Blood," Kurama volunteered. "Human blood. And we happened to camp right in the middle of a colony."

Hiei nodded. He was enraged at himself, inside, for having chosen this spot. He swore that when he checked it with his jagan though, it had been clear.

"Kurama," Hiei voiced out. The redhead looked a little pale.

"I think I'm okay, thanks to Kuwabara," the fox said faintly. Kuwabara beamed and laughed, embarrassed at the compliment.

As Kurama smiled, a thin purplish line of liquid escaped from his mouth and made its way down his chin. He felt it and touched it with his finger, then smelled the purplish gunk.

His eyes widened, alongside his teammates.

Kurama passed out, falling to the forest floor.

* * *

Yusuke was in shock as Kurama passed out and a thin stream of purple liquid continued to streak down his fox's chin.

Yusuke noticed Hiei take a deep breath. "Kuwabara, there's a small human settlement 3 kilometers west. They may have ningen medicine."

Kuwabara nodded. "You're faster – why don't you get it?"

"Demons can't enter the town."

Kuwabara nodded again, more resolutley, and ran off towards the direction the koorime pointed. Yusuke kneeled in front of Kurama and put the fox's head on his hands. He noticed Hiei took his katana out and was about to begin slashing the fox's wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"He's been bitten. We need to flush the poison out," Hiei said sternly.

"He'll bleed to death!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei paused a little. "It's a risk. But he'll die faster if the poison remains in his body."

"There must be a way to flush the poison out without bleeding!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"We need to flush the liquid out," Hiei said again slowly, looking at Yusuke, willing him to understand. Yusuke then realized the depth of Hiei's knowledge of the Makai. How many snake bites has Hiei seen to immediately know the solution and to stay calm through it all, even if it was his so-called best friend whose life is in danger?

Yusuke's eyes widened in understanding then. There were only four other liquids aside from blood that can come out of a person. Tears, pee, semen and saliva. Tears and pee would have to be initiated by Kurama, which he couldn't, given his unconscious state. That put the last remaining two options upfront.

Hiei waited for Yusuke to select his position. "Your decision," Hiei said in respect of the detective.

* * *

They sucked the poison out of the fox's body with scientific accuracy. Suck poison, spit it out, then suck again.

They were so busy with saving the fox's life that they didn't notice the fox open his eyes. The flushing was slowly making him conscious and he was aware of what was happening, although paralyzed. He couldn't move a muscle.

Tears, somehow purple in color, started to fall from his green eyes.

* * *

Mukuro laid back on her throne and sighed. She could see the pain from the clearing. The pain of sacrifice, the pain of unrequited love, the pain of the scorched snakes and vines, the pain of the cut trees. In fact, one feature of her bionic eye is the feature to see feeling and identify it. Everywhere she went, she could see the pain of everyone and everything. From the pain of the rocks she steps upon while walking, to the collective pain of Makai whenever there is a war.

That is why she removed her heart and hid it. It was more than enough to see the pain, she didn't know if she could handle feeling all of it.

* * *

Feedback, dammitttt!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	12. Chapter 12 Dive

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: Accckkk! Chapter 12... I can't believe it's come to this long! Do people like it? I wonder...  
**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 12: Dive

* * *

"Did you get what I asked you to?" Kurama asked, poking Hiei, waking the fire demon up.

"Hn," Hiei snorted at the fox. "It's there," he grumbled, pointing to a pile of rocks as he turned to his side, wanting to get some more sleep.

Kurama literally hopped to the rocks and sighed at the sight below him. Foxnip. He inhaled and the scent intoxicated him even more.

He grabbed the catnip and chomped into them, hungrily licking his chops.

"Kurama. Have you forgotten you're half human?" Hiei noted. The demon had quietly moved at the back of the fox, disturbed by the sounds he was making as Kurama chomped on the foxnip.

"Nnnn…" Kurama muttered, licking the last of the foxnip off his fingers. Hiei focused on the fingers and the mouth sucking them, wondering how such an animalistic action looked sensual when Kurama was doing it. Hiei's mind almost wandered off into that one night he & Kurama had, when he experienced those mouth & fingers on his own body, when suddenly Kurama looked up at Hiei.

The fire demon hissed in surprise as he realized that he was suddenly looking at golden eyes. The fox ears seem to have suddenly sprouted up, too, and all of a sudden it was Youko Kurama in front of him.

"This?" Hiei said, eyeing the fox/kitsune with amazement. "This is your plan to steal Mukuro's heart? To grow fox ears and tails?"

Youko Kurama chuckled, his voice lower and, Hiei couldn't help noticing, scarier.

"Don't you like it?" Kurama said, wiggling his ears and caressing Hiei with his tail.

And a lot flirtier, Hiei noted mentally. He let the tail rub around his waist as the kitsune circled him.

"My plan is to seduce Mukuro until she points us to the right direction."

Hiei looked at Kurama. Can Mukuro be seduced with this thief? Who wouldn't? Hi-

"Hiei. I'm only kidding!"

Kurama collapsed back into a sitting position, laughing his head off.

"Fox. Did the snake poison affect your head?"

Kurama continued to laugh, but his laughter was now more for show. He hadn't told Hiei or Yusuke that he had woken up during the poison-flushiing session, and they seemed to have an agreement to put on a show too – they told Kurama that Kuwabara has saved his life by running to the ningen town and finding an antidote.

It was just as well. He wasn't sure if he was ready for a confrontation.

"Hiei, Hiei. Let me explain," Kurama said.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Kuwabara said. The four of them have gathered inside a cave and were plotting out their plan. More like, Kurama was telling them his plan. "You're older than Mukuro?"

"He's older than the Makai kingdoms," Hiei mentioned.

"Hai, dear Kazuma-san. I was born even before there was some sort of order into this world."

It was Yusuke's turn to voice out his amazement. "Wow. You're a grandpa."

Kurama chuckled. "A grandpa who's going to save all of your asses with this mission."

"Exactly, how?" Yusuke asked, growing more interested.

"Mukuro can detect everything and anything that goes on in the Makai. But she can only detect those who submit to her power. That includes all plants, all trees, all creatures, including me, Yusuke and Kuwabara," Hiei offered, enjoying the logic.

"I don't submit to Mukuro's power!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded. "Neither do I."

"You do, even unknowingly. Yusuke, your father recognizes Mukuro's power and third of the kingdom, so you do acknowledge her reign, even unconsciously, since you and your father are bonded by ki. Kuwabara, being entirely human, has no choice but to submit. It is Makai law that any human who enters here be subject to the rule of the three lords, depending on his location," Kurama explained.

"But you, you're not under Mukuro's reign?" Yusuke asked, eyeing his fox suspiciously.

"No. Neither of the other two lords. They cannot reign over a creature who has existed long before they or their powers did."

"That can't be right. If not, there could be a whole community of old subversives out here in Makai who could escape Mukuro's notice!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Not really. Until I turned youko, everything was under Mukuro's reign," Kurama explained smugly. He put his hands on his waist and waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara to reply.

"Holy shit! So that means…" Yusuke's eyes widened.

"That means Youko Kurama is the oldest creature here in Makai. The only one who has survived from before the reign of the three lords."

* * *

Review!!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	13. Chapter 13 Games

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: *kneels* I beg you... please review... *scratches eyes* review damnitt!!!  
**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 13: Games

* * *

Hiei looked into the Makai sky and sighed. He was atop a tree, resting. Mukuro was proably watching them with slight interest. She could see everything they did, except for Kurama. Mukuro's powers, Hiei remembered, works like a video camera. She would just focus on a person or an area and she would see everything going on around the person.

But she won't be able to focus on Kurama. That was their ace. So Kurama's plan was simple – he wouldn't tell Hiei, Kuwabara or Yusuke his plan to steal the heart. He would plot out everything inside his head, master thief that he is. He would just bring the team along and tell them what to do, on the spot. That way Mukuro can't foresee anything.

Mukuro will realize this, of course. What Hiei didn't voice out to Kurama as he explained everything to him was the fact that Mukuro's frustration could get the kitsune in danger. Mukuro can still, quite literally, rip Kurama into shreds, the moment she decides to.

Somehow Hiei wasn't too worried yet, though. Mukuro probably thought they have no chance of finding the heart anyway.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard some manly giggling some way into the forest. He watched as Yusuke, naked, ran towards the pond just a little past Hiei's tree and dived into the pool, head first.

He was followed by a very naked fox, tail swishing, also diving into the pool, but with an infinite grace and form like a god.

Kurama had explained it to Hiei after admitting his age that the only thing keeping his body from showing physical signs of aging was the nourishment the plants gave him. His power allowed him to access the essence of Makai, brought to him by his ability to control plants. The Makai trees absorbed the Makai essence from the ground and delivered it to Kurama, almost on a silver platter. It was almost like the plants were voluntarily giving him this essence, the fox said, because he never asked for it.

Yomi had explained it to him once. Makai did not want Kurama to age. The collective thoughts of Makai, captivated by the graceful form of Youko Kurama, wanted him to stay that way forever.

A series of splashing sounds made his attention turn directly back to the two lovers on the pool. They were playing innocently, splashing water noisily like children. Hiei turned his head away and closed his eyes, slouching into the tree more.

He was having little doubts to his intentions for this mission. Kurama was making things difficult. Hiei could never really tell the fox's wants and needs. Hiei had been so sure that he wanted Mukuro's heart, but Kurama's actions of late was confusing him.

His mind went back to their last day in Ningenkai, when he'd been forced to ingest poisonous human drinks and it affected his head a little. He felt jealousy when he saw Kurama and Yusuke, and it was like the feelings he had tried to kill five years ago resurfaced with a vengeance.

It didn't help that when he tried to kiss Kurama at the back alley, the fox kissed him back with a wild streak! They had spent a good moment just ravaging each other lips, and at some point Hiei tasted blood on his tongue. The blood trickled down his chin and he had remembered Kurama licking it hungrily, like a drug he needed and craved. Hiei felt warm hands gripping his belt, expertly unbuckling it with thief hands.

And then suddenly it was over. A janitor had opened the back door to throw some trash and Kurama pulled from Hiei, wary if they were seen. The janitor had his head down, luckily. When the door was closed Kurama had more control of himself. But Hiei had wanted more then, and still under the effects of the alcohol, tried to kiss Kurama again. Kurama had then pushed Hiei.

"Please, Hiei. You don't know what you're doing," Kurama said. Pleaded.

Hiei seemed to wake up from his trance, and nodded at the fox. Kurama then gave Hiei keys to the window of his old room.

Hiei remembered flitting towards the house, their old hideout, if you can call it. It was home in the Ningenkai for the forbidden child.

He opened the window and looked around the empty room. It was the same as he remembered it to be. This same room was where they plotted how to steal the Mirror of Utter Dark. It was warm then, full of the fox's laughter whenever Hiei would finally react to his teasing. They had gotten close because of the many nights they spent in that room, sometimes in companiable banter, sometimes in nervous preparation for a mission, and also sometimes in awkward longing for each other.

It was then that Hiei, alone in the 'home' that felt so cold in the absence of the warmth of Kurama, decided that they needed to steal Mukuro's heart, no matter what the cost. For the sake of his sanity. He can't bear to be alone anymore, lingering with memories and what-ifs with the redhead.

The next day he had been slightly edgy when he and Kurama met at the forest, unsure of what the fox's reactions of the tryst would be.  
Kurama helped him. The fox had lamented about the strong drugs in the beer they consumed the night before, and it affected their heads.  
Hiei turned on the tree, brought back to the present with a nagging though. Something wasn't right. He still heard the splashing sounds of Kurama and Yusuke from below, and listened hard. Kurama's voice was low and calm, even in its excitement of playing with Yusuke. The same voice he had when he was telling Hiei he was drunk back at the alley.

_Please, Hiei. You don't know what you're doing. _He had said.

Hiei bolted upright with a sudden realization.

_I didn't know what I was doing. But you did. You didn't drink any of the alcohol. You just used it as an excuse. You were never under any influence._

Hiei eyed the fox now, at the pool, leisurely swimming. The moon illuminated the pool and he could vaguely see the fox's naked form under the water, athletic in his built and graceful in his manner.

_Kurama, what games are you playing?_

* * *

Review!!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	14. Chapter 14 Fire

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: Wow... I actually skipped work so I can upload more chapters to this fanfiction... o.O who's the addict now?**

**Anyway, if you'll notice in my fight scenes, Kurama isn't really doing much of the fighting - he's acting like a supplemental to the others' powers. I figured Youko the thief would be more suited to this fighting style - he doesn't have the power but he has the knowledge to strengthen the reikai tantei's strengths with his plants. In all of my fanfictions, Kurama will be fighting like this ;)  
**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 14: Fire

* * *

"Do you think she's watching?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they lay on the grass. After their swim, they made love on the banks of the pond, turned on by the relaxation and the sight of each other's naked bodies. It was Yusuke's first time with the Youko, and it was a very strange experience, being very different and yet the same as the human Kurama.

He had teased Kurama about being a grandpa, and the then the youko was suddenly after him. "Grandpa, huh? I'll show you!"

Yusuke gave a token chase before they landed on the sweet spot they were lying on now.

Making love to Youko Kurama was like making love to Makai. It was dangerous yet alluring, intoxicating and almost poisonous, but oh so good. While they were making love Yusuke noticed that the grass seemed to soften beneath them, trees naturally bending to shield them from view, and fireflies gathered around them like some magical scenery that deserved illumination.

It looked like the whole of Makai was in love with the demon!

"Mukuro?" the fox snuggled closely and breathed on Yusuke's neck.

"No," Yusuke said, slowly. "Keiko."

It was like thunder and lightning. Kurama bolted upright.

Kurama chose his words carefully, and spoke slowly. "I think, Yusuke, that she is always watching. Not crazy bitch like Mukuro, but more like, she is always with you."

Yusuke nodded. Tears suddenly sprung in his eyes at the memory. A couple of years past, Keiko got hit by a car and was killed instantly. Yusuke had pounded on Koenma's door then, camping out for weeks, begging the Lord of death. But as Yusuke came to accept, Keiko's death was meant to be, and even Koenma would not dare interfere with fate.

Kurama enveloped Yusuke in a light hug. His own eyes gathered tears.

"Kurama- I… things have changed haven't they?"

Kurama gulped. This was it.

"Yes, Yusuke, things always change. We can't expect it to stay the same."

"I love you in your Youko form and all, but making love to you tonight, I realized something. We… really don't belong. I'm human, despite my father. But you… Makai is your home. Damn, it hungers after you!"

Kurama closed his eyes. Truth rarely hurt as much as this, but he had hoped to face it a little later.

"Seeing Hiei go after Mukuro's heart because of love… It made me want to experience the same thing. What we have is wonderful, but…"

Kurama squeezed his eyes at the double shot of pain Yusuke delivered with that second statement. This was enough.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's head and hugged it to his chest. "Ssshh…" Kurama whispered in Yusuke's ear. He didn't want this to be so painful for the kid. Kurama stroked Yusuke's hair and kissed his forehead. "You don't need to explain."

Kurama stood up and put on his clothes, which the vines seemed to have handed to him.

"I'm glad we had a good farewell fuck, Yusuke," the fox said, his back to the lad who was still laying on the grass. Yusuke chuckled.

"You're always a good fuck, Kurama," Yusuke said, leaning back and gazing at the stars. Kurama smiled.

"Farewell, dear leader," he said, taking off into the night.

* * *

They had been walking for the whole day now, individually. Well, more like Kuwabara had been walking, while Hiei was flitting from tree to tree, and Yusuke was riding on Puu, surveying the region. They had split into three and they were trying to locate Kurama. Yusuke had reported that the last time he saw the wayward fox was last night, and that the scene was the fox turning into his animal form and being swallowed by the darkness of the forest.

Hiei was especially pissed. They were getting nowhere with their mission. They were acting like a dumb group of demons who knew nothing about cooperation. Some ex-Reikai Tantei they were. Some team!

He had sent repeated mental calls to Kurama, testing if their connection still worked, the way they talked during Kurama's race. Kurama's race…. It seemed like a long time ago now, but in reality it was just three days past.

The kitsune hadn't hinted anything about the next steps. Hiei hated it but he was having doubts as to the skills of the fox. He didn't know if the supposedly master thief knew where to even start looking. Makai was so large, so huge, he doubted even the fox 's centuries of travel and conquest even gave him mental maps of half of the land.

He heard a sudden snap and was suddenly thrown into a tree and he fell into the ground with a thump.

"What the-"

He looked up from the ground and saw a giant scorpion pincer smashing its way through trees to make contact with him.

He barely had time to move when the pincer smashed into the spot where he was half a second ago. A second pincer then tried to grab his leg, but Hiei was able to move away again.

He flitted at the scorpion and drove his Katana onto its neck. Unfortunately, his sword couldn't deliver anything except a scratch on the scorpion's smooth shell. Hiei's eyes widened and he uttered a curse.

The scorpion's pincers were long, however, and it tried to grab him from atop the creature. Hiei jumped off and flitted around the scorpion, making sure he changed positions fast enough to avoid being caught by the pincers. In the Ningenkai he was extremely fast, but in Makai he had no monopoly on such skill. The scorpion moved at a speed just a notch below his own.

As he flitted from place to place, he was slowly unraveling the bandages on his arm. He cursed again. He hated using his dragon when he was alone – it left him in a weak state afterwards. Usually in the Makai his sword had been enough, and when he served Mukuro he had legions of generals with him. But it looked like the circumstance left him no choice.

_It still won't work, the shell is fire proof you know._ A voice said. Kurama!

_Nice for you to show up, Mr. Know it all. Any suggestions then?_ Hiei jumped from a rock and half a second later it exploded as two pincers drove into it.

Out of the corner of his eye Hiei spotted the youko atop a tree. Hiei flitted towards it. At least they could be safe from the scorpion there – it won't reach them.

"How did you get up here?" Hiei muttered as he landed on one knee atop Kurama's branch. Kurama chuckled and winked at Hiei. "I have a few friends."

Hiei didn't pursue the answer as their tree shook – he looked below and was aghast to see the scorpion using its pincers as daggers to climb onto the tree.

Kurama motioned for his sword. "Quick, let me have it!"

"What are you going to do? It doesn't work on the shell," Hiei noted, but still handing the sword to the fox.

"It will," Kurama insisted. The youko got a few seeds from his hair, put it inside his mouth, seemed to chew for a few seconds before using spitting out a black liquid onto his fingers.

"Iw, that's disgusting, fox," Hiei muttered, eyeing the liquid with suspicion.

"Shut up and help me," Kurama said quite hastily. He then rubbed the liquid on the katana, with Hiei reluctantly following suit. Hiei marveled at the fox's audacity in rushing him. The fox really had become more aggressive, perhaps from his racing?

When the katana was almost fully coated the tree shook. Looking down, they both saw the scorpion more than halfway towards reaching them.  
"I'm supposed to make the creature die in disgust?" Hiei teased Kurama, holding the sticky dripping katana.

"Smiling at it would be more effective then," Kurama retorted, winking at Hiei. Hiei couldn't believe what was happening. He and Kurama were teasing again, back to the old comfortable partnership they had. After everything.

"Light it up with your fire," Kurama motioned for Hiei. Hiei did so and immediately his katana burned up, smelling like… roasted marshmallows.  
A chunk of liquid dripped from his flaming black katana and dropped on the scorpion. The creature let out a huge hiss as the spot of its shell where the liquid dropped began to sizzle. In an instant, a hole was bore onto the creature's back.

Hiei wasted no time. Flitting to the still climbing scorpion, he plunged the sword onto the scorpion's head. The sword itself didn't push down on the shell too much, but the liquid started to drip and suddenly the scorpion's eyes were burning, and then his whole head. The remainder of the scorpion's body crashed down onto the ground with a loud thud.

Hiei and Kurama got down from the top of the tree and landed on the ground beside the scorpion. Kurama poked it with his feet.

"Don't do that, kitsune no baka," Hiei scolded. Kurama just grinned at him and continued to poke the dead scorpion with his foot, a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Glad to have you back as a partner, Hiei," Kurama grinned.

* * *

Review!!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	15. Chapter 15 Explode

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: Wow... I actually skipped work so I can upload more chapters to this fanfiction... o.O who's the addict now?**

**The story is nearing the climax, I'M SO EXCITED!! I hope you share my excitement lol. I skipped work for this!!!  
**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 15: Explode

* * *

Yusuke stared at the projection Mukuro was showing him. In it he saw Hiei and Kurama sleeping soundly. Before that, he and Mukuro were listening in on their conversation. Well, listening to Hiei's side of the conversation. The youko had been right when he said Mukuro's power didn't cover him - they could see him in the periphery of the projection just because Hiei was there, but they couldn't really listen to what they were saying.

"And the point of this is...?" Yusuke asked Mukuro. She had then switched off the projection and faced Raizen's son and living bond.

"Three things you have to realize, Urameshi. First, even if Kurama is not under my power, he is still nowhere near knowing where my heart is."  
Yusuke gulped. He wondered if Mukuro was angry at their audacity to steal from her. But her voice seemed calm enough. It was this calmness of her voice that led him to speak out.

"It would be good to know that telling us would probably be good for you. Hiei loves you and all he wants is you to love him back!"

"Brings us to the second point. You are blind, Urameshi. Hiei isn't after my heart because he loves me. He wants my heart so I can feel his love, but his love is not for me. It is for Kurama."

Yusuke's eyes widened at the statement. He had never thought... Hiei loved Kurama? Since when? How?

"Leading us to the third point. Your sacrifice for Hiei was in vain. He's your competition. He wants the youko for himself. Though quite funny that he needs to lie to the youko so he can get Kurama to steal it. Otherwise, the fox wouldn't agree."

"Why wouldn't he?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Because Kurama loved Hiei, and he knows how important being heir to my kingdom is to Hiei. And no heir of mine is going to be fucked around by a kitsune."

"You're one mean bitch, you know that?"

"I don't have a heart, remember?" Mukuro let out a soft giggle.

"On the contrary Yusuke, I'm on your side. I'm telling you this so you can get Kurama back..."

"Does- does Kurama still love Hiei now?"

"That's where my knowledge ends, detective. It's up to you to find out."

Mukuro started to fade from Yusuke's sight, leaving him a final enigmatic smile as a souveneir, and a big headache.

* * *

Hiei woke up to an orange-hair face shaking his body.

"Hiei! Wake up!" the ningen shouted. Hiei shoved the oaf off him and glanced around, wondering how the oaf was able to find them and cursing himself for falling asleep on the ground instead of the safety of his tree.

They were still in the camp but Kurama was nowhere to be seen.

"How did you find us?" Hiei hissed at Kuwabara.

"I'm not as dumb as I look," Kuwabara said sternly, and Hiei noted the seriousness of his voice, almost respecting him.

"Hiei, I have to talk to you. Mukuro showed herself to Yusuke and has convinced Yusuke to stop you from our mission."

"Nani? Why would Yusuke agree?" Hiei said, hoping that Mukuro didn't squeal.

When Kuwabra narrated the incident and how we was able to listen to everything from inside the cave, Hie felt his temper rise.

"So is it true?" the mustard head prodded Hiei. "Are you and Kurama sneaking about behind Yusuke's back?"

"Don't be harsh to judge on things you don't understand!" reprimanded Hiei. He stomped on the bonfire and threw his coat on. "Where is Kurama?"

"I thought he was with you!"

Hiei nodded. Kuwabara didn't know. Good.

"Where should we look for him?"

"Hn, baka ningen," Hiei said, slowly untying his bandana. "We are not going to look for him. We-" Hiei's jagan started to emit a low purple light. "-need to stop Yusuke from finding him, too."

* * *

Kurama landed with a soft thud on the ground of the Makai floor. This area wasn't so friendly. When he commanded the plants he could feel its reluctance in following him.

He was in the Makai wastelands. The valley of the dead. The trees were curled and snarled from decay, and the ground was pitch black from being burnt several times. There were no markers on these graves. Only the smell of their rotten corpses.

He didn't know the smell of what he was looking for, but he did know Mukuro's smell. He transformed into his animal form and started bound about the ground, looking for it.

He figured out the location of where Mukuro hid her heart when Yusuke broke up with him. He had felt such a sting in his heart, he wanted to rip it out and give it to Yusuke, just so he couldn't feel pain anymore.

That's when it dawned on him - Mukuro's abuser. She would have buried her heart with the monster so she wouldn't be forced to relive the pain over and over again.

He then lured Hiei in by going away and helping him, then setting up camp so Mukuro can look and think that he hasn't figured out anything yet. He snuck out in the middle of the night, confident that Mukuro was probably not too worried about them and not watching Hiei.

He finally found the spot and started digging with his claws. It took a while but after a mound of dirt appeared beside him, he finally felt his claws making contact with raw bone.

He changed back to his youko form and pulled the skeleton out from the grave. In the skull's eyesocket floated a small garnet stone, emitting a faint light. He took it and put the skeleton back into the grave. He was about to replace the dirt when a hand grabbed his ankle.

Kurama flinched and tried to pull his foot free, but as he did so he dragged the owner of the hand's body out of the ground.

"Kurama, Kurama. I knew you'd visit."

Kurama's eyes widened. That voice! He stared at the corpse and his eyes widened as realization hit him like a stone.

"Ka-Karasu?"

The corpse let out a small laugh, cold and slimy. It was Karasu alright.

"I've waited so long for your visit, Kurama. Now that you're here, I won't let you get away..." Karasu half-whispered, half-wheezed the words. He let out a small light and immediately hundreds of corpses slowly made their way up from the ground, encircling Kurama.

Kurama cursed. This was the second time he was surrounded by enemies in the past couple of days, and he was alone this time. He was reminded bitterly of life in Makai - things were never fair.

He tried slashing at a corpse and though the corpse's arm fell off, the body continued to slowly but surely go after him.

"Do you like it? DO YOU LIKE IT? We've all been waiting for you!" Karasu now scremed into the night air.

Kurama's breath caught. Could it be? All the corpses here were bodies he have slain and enemies he had defeated!

The corpses encircled him, closing in. Kurama's head spun - he worked best with a partner as he always found a way to fuse his powers with others to make him stronger. But now, it seemed hopeless. The corpses didn't die - they were unstoppable. There were no willing plants in the graveyard to rescue him, and he didn't tell anybody where he was going in order to protect themselves from being found by Mukuro.

The corpses were closing in now, all of them muttering his name. Karasu led the pack, and in his dead eyes you can still somehow see the lust that lay beneath.

Kurama stepped back and found himself cornered. This was it. This was how he, Youko Kurama, was going to find his end.

"Rei-gun!"

A flash of blinding light made Kurama wince. He looked at the direction of the shout and saw Yusuke bounding towards him, shooting rei-guns at the zombies surrounding him.

Kurama quickly assessed the situation. Yusuke was of great help, firing rei-guns at the corpses. But there were too many. He racked his mind on how he can help his ex-lover.

He spotted Karasu bringing out a bomb from underneath his rotten clothes. Perfect timing, you sick bastard.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and quickly threw his glance towards Karasu, pointing at the bomb with his golden eyes. Yusuke nodded in understanding but a look of concern crossed his face. Kurama understood what it said. What about you? You're in the line of fire. You'll be caught in the explosion

.  
He saw Karasu hold the bomb up at the corner of his eyes, ready to throw upon Yusuke. They didn't have much time.

"Now!" he screamed.

Just as Karasu let go of the bomb, Yusuke fired flawlessly into it and it exploded to bits, shattering Karasu and corpses all around.

There was smoke and the smell of burnt corpses all around, but Yusuke rushed right in the middle of it, looking for Kurama. He waved his hands, willing the smoke to dissipate. Kurama- was he caught in the explosion? Was he killed?

*Cough cough*

Yusuke turned his towards a hacking sound and as the smoke from the explosion faded, spotted three shapes. He soon found Kuawabara holding his sword and forming some sort of energy shield around him. Inside the shield were the youko and Hiei. The youko was hacking his lungs out, probably getting a lungful of smoke before Kuwabara and Hiei arrived to save him.

Yusuke stared at his team, intact. Physically. Now he wondered how intact it was emotionally.

Hiei supported Kurama, still hacking. He watched as Yusuke jogged towards them. Kuwabara withdrew his sword and the shield around them vanished.

"You guys, okay?" asked Yusuke customarily.

Hiei gave a small nod in affirmation. However, they felt the ground rumbling and realized that they may have awoken more corpses because of the fight. Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed t have realized the same.

"We-" Kurama hacked and wheezed his way out ofthe sentence "-have to get out of here."

The Reikai Tantei ran out of the damned lands.

In the distance, Mukuro watched as the team, holding her heart, made their way inevitably back into her castle.

* * *

Review!!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


	16. Chapter 16 Set

Betrayal Games by Lesfriendly

**Note from the author: This is the last installment for Betrayal Games :) I hoped you liked it. I started writing it without knowing how it will end. Essentially the characters just took control of the plot and I apologize if they act out of character... it's because they're out of control!  
**

**I'm still approximating my writing style since this is my first fanfic. I've got several plot bunnies lined up, mostly crossovers. I'm excited to start working on them!**

**Please still review even if this is the last chapter. I would take any chance to improve.  
**

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com for more fandomness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters, but I own this plot and AU

Chapter 16: Set

* * *

Hiei flitted up the castle steps cautiously, unsure if he was still recognized as Mukuro's heir. He didn't want to fight any of the generals he commanded, but he had to make sure everything would go according to plan.

He patted his pocket and made sure that the heart was still there. The youko had handed it to him earlier, almost with a hint of disdain. But a deal was a deal, and Hiei didn't have to remind Kurama that he promised to help the koorime. The moment the heart touched his palm he was almost tempted to give up the ruse to the youko. He didn't exactly lie to the fox, he just didn't tell the whole truth. But it was enough to make him uncomfortable.

Exhausted and deeming his role in the mission over, Kurama changed back to his Minamino form, curled into a ball hidden in his vines, and declared himself to be sleeping to recover lost ki. Maintaining the youko form, even with foxnip, drained the demon. He seemed all to happy to be rid of the responsibility of keeping up with the mission, Hiei noted, and his chest hurt a bit when Kurama told him, one last thing before getting into a slumber.

"I hope you find happiness Hiei. If it's with Mukuro, so be it."

Hiei pushed the little sting that crept up to his heart aside and turned his attention back to getting inside the castle. The guards seem to regard him with the usual respect, and Hiei wondered why Mukuro never told them or warned them of his coming. Mukuro knew everything - he couldn't exactly lie to her.

In fact, a lot of things were in their unbelievable luck. Mukuro had not stopped the fox from giving Hiei the stolen heart gem. Mukuro had allowed Hiei to come near the palace. Hiei would have been thankful for the break but it was too suspicious.

He reached the castle door and was about to open it when he felt a familiar ki off to the side of the palace. _Yusuke? _

He was right. Yusuke nodded to him from the corner and motioned for him to follow. Hiei did so out of sheer curiosity. He thought Yusuke would be back at camp with the rest of the team. Technically, the mission was over.

"What is it?" Hiei asked impatiently as Yusuke led him to an empty room off the side of the palace. How did Yusuke know this place so well?

"Hiei, I can't let you do this," Yusuke began, standing at the opposite end of the room. "I mean, earlier I didn't have the right to stop you, y'know? I was the leader of the mission. But now that it's over, I can speak freely."

Hiei's eyes widened. Of course. Mukuro didn't stop them because she had someone to do things for her. He just didn't expect it would be their own team mate.

"I know everything. I know you're not after Mukuro, and how dare you lie to Kurama, making him think you're after somebody else."

Hiei weighed his options. He... could fight Yusuke, or talk him down. The first option appealed more to him, but he respected Yusuke and decided to take the route most people wouln't expect of him - the route of the gentleman.

"You're right. I was wrong to lie to lead him to believe other things," Hiei began. Yusuke's shocked inhaled was audible.

"You must understand, Yusuke, that I'm not doing this to steal him away from you. I'm doing this," Hiei looked up at Yusuke with a very rare sincerity and openness in his eyes. "I'm doing this to give myself a fair chance. I came back to Ningenkai not knowing what I'd find, but I just want... I just want Kurama to be able to choose, without any sacrifice hiding behind his decision."

Yusuke looked off to one side, unable to look at Hiei. Silence reigned between the two.

Finally, Yusuke looked into Hiei's eyes and nodded. A grin escaped his lips. "If I can beat you in a fight, Hiei, I can beat you in war for Kurama, too."  
Hiei grinned. He nodded at their leader in farewall and flitted back towards the door of Mukuro's castle.

* * *

"You're a wicked , wicked child, Hiei," Mukuro purred from her throne. Hiei was able to reach it witout delay after his conversation with Yusuke.

"I take after the best," Hiei retorted.

"I agree. Your youko knows his games very well."

Hiei snorted, but felt a little pride in his choice for a mate.

"Too bad he has to be a slut to play them"

"You don't understand Kurama, Mukuro. You don't reign over him."

"Oh? What else is there to understand? I don't need to feel to see everything Hiei," Mukuro said, standing up and walking towards the window. "Youko Kurama is an age-old fox who's bored out of his wits, with loyalties to nobody. He had thousands of lovers before, and broke with them countless times. His humanity didn't change anything. He cheated on Yomi with you, and then cheated on Yusuke. I can never let him do that to you, my son."

Hiei nodded. This much was true.

"You see? Then why do you insist on having him as a mate Hiei? Even to go to great lengths as to orchestrate this whole affair?"

Hiei nodded and walked towards Mukuro, his hand holding out the heart gem. He sought permission with Mukuro with the gesture.  
Mukuro shook her head, facing Hiei now.

"You wicked child. You've done all of this without a single hint of betrayal, hence our bond is complete. You are my heir, and I am your mother. And you know that I can not resist a gift given with an heir's whole heart."

Hiei remained strong in holding out the heart gem to Mukuro.

"I am doing this not only for myself, Mukuro, but for you. You can not live your whole life without a heart. As I have learned myself."

Mukuro nodded, giving Hiei her permission. Hiei pushed the gem into a socket inside Mukuro's chest.

All of a sudden everything came rushing into Mukuro, like a breath she held for a long time. The whispers of the forest, the touch of the rivers, the heartbeats of the birds. She dropped to her knees with the sudden impact and she braced herself for all the death she was going to feel.  
But... there was no death. There was no pain. There was only beauty and the peace of Makai, the love the snakes felt for their colony, and the excitement of the scorpions as they hunted prey. There was only beauty.

Yet... something wasn't right. There was an innocent collective call of the Makai that Mukuro suddenly understood. A common love expressed by every tree, every plant, every flower. They whispered into her ears and she could feel their love. A love for a beautiful creature. A love for a being so graceful and so caring, they submit to him without delay. The love for Youko Kurama.

"Is it really that strong?" Hiei asked, quietly kneeeling, supporting her. Mukuro nodded. "They would not let him go until the end of time."

Hiei helped Mukuro up and guided her towards a chair. "Now you understand. You need to help him."

Mukuro smiled at her heir. She nodded. She would not let this happen. She now understood the logic behind it all. Makai's collective love for Kurama gave him his power and the control over Makai's plants, and gave him infinite age. But it also trapped him. Unable to age and exisiting for centuries, the youko plays games not for amusement, but for sanity. Centuries of existence will drive anyone crazy, unless you find ways to force your mind to be on it's toes. Youko Kurama was always teasing, flirting, playing, cheating... because he needed to. And Kurama was never aware of this as she was, back when she did not feel.

This has to stop, this madness. This love has become too fatal.

She closed her eyes and talked to every plant, every creature of Makai. She carressed them with her voice and her power.

_This has gone far enough. You need to let go._

She felt the reluctant obedience of the Makai, bowing to her power.

"It is done, my son," Mukuro whispered to Hiei. Hiei nodded in thanks to the lord.

"You will forever have my allegiance, Mukuro," Hiei mentioned. "Even if everything in this world is questioned, you will always have that truth"  
Mukuro smiled at her heir. She was not mistaken with her choice. She felt love for the fire demon surge within her and hugged the kooorime, a surprise escaping his lips as she held him.

After a while she let go.

"Now go to your fox."

* * *

Kurama felt it. Even as he was asleep in the middle of his vines, he felt a sudden rush of relief he couldn't attribute to anything.

He felt a familiar ki outside his vines and recognized it as Hiei. He reluctantly pushed his vines aside. He didn't want to see the fire demon. It was just... too complicated. He didn't want to lie again and tell Hiei that he was in love with Yusuke. His lie was a defiant need though. He did it partially to set Hiei free, to complete the pact they had made long ago. But he did it partially also to convince himself - without Hiei, Kurama needed Yusuke. He needed someone else to draw himself to. It was just too bad that Yusuke didn't want him anymore, and with that truth, Kurama was finding his resolve to fight his love for Hiei go weaker and weaker.

"Hello, firedragon," Kurama said as Hiei pushed is way into the vines. Hiei nodded in greeting.

"Fox."

"So when's the wedding?" he chided.

"It's up to you."

"Huh?"

"Kurama... I don't love Mukuro."

"Oh." _Then why this whole shebang on stealing Mukuro's heart?_ Kurama asked in his mind.

"I stole her heart and gave it back to her so she can feel again."

Kurama stood up form his perch on the ground, looking at Hiei intently.

"The fact that I did it without betraying her has also sealed the bond between us as heir and queen."

Kurama tilted his head, willing Hiei to explain even further.

"This means I will be her heir, no matter what I do, and no matter who I choose."

Kurama absorbed the thousands of words implied with that sentence. It was a proposal. It was Hiei telling him that they don't have to hide anymore. That they didn't need to sacrifice anything if they truly wanted to be with each other.

Hiei stepped closer to the fox, and just to emphasize his point, reached up to the fox's face and kissed him softly. Kurama kissed back slightly, but pulled away after a while.

"Hiei, I..." Kurama struggled with the words. "I need some time to think."

Hiei nodded. "I just wanted to let you know," he started walking back to the forest, but looked back to Kurama before disappearing.

"I did promise Yusuke a fair fight, after all."

* * *

"That's it? No happy ending?!?"

Botan pounded on Kurama's table with her bare hands as they witnessed the spectacle. They've been watching everything from Koenma's screen since Hiei's return to Ningenkai, a habit they've developed after watching Kurama's first race and finding themselves addicted.

Koenma turned his head from side to side, chewing his pacifier. "Damn these demons! Hiei's too much of a gentleman to tell Kurama how he just freed him from a fatal trap, and Kurama's stubborn mind is so used to playing his games, he can't let go of Yusuke just yet!"

Botan sat back on her chair and pouted. "But Kurama's free. He doesn't need to play games anymore. Also, doesn't he need to know that he'll start aging already?"

"He's been playing games for so long, it's second nature to him. It will take a long time before it wears off. As for the aging part, he's still a youko - it will take another century before the first sign of a wrinkle appears. Hiei has a whole lifetime to tell the fox."

"Oooooh," Botan complained. "I can't take the suspense anymore! I want to see what happens next!"

"Sssshhh!" Koenma shushed the girl, then pointed towards the screen. In it they could see Kurama approaching Yusuke on the banks of the Makai river. "Looks like a second chapter to this story is about to begin!"

* * *

END!!!

Visit my blog at kurama - hiei - yaoi . blogspot . com


End file.
